


Conecten

by newyorkblues



Series: KuroYaku Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Implied ToraKen, Insecurity, M/M, Nekoma, Not Romance, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Supportive Yaku Morisuke, Team Bonding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Puede que Kuroo se tambalee muchas veces, pero siempre tiene alguien dispuesto a cubrirle las espaldas cuando más lo necesita.Día 5 — Conecten.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: KuroYaku Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006797
Kudos: 27
Collections: KuroYaku Week2020





	Conecten

**Día 5:** Conecten

Ser un alumno de tercer año en Nekoma no era una tarea simple.

Kuroo Tetsurou sabía perfectamente de eso.

—¡Taketora, deja de intentar golpear a Kenma…! —empezó Kuroo a preocuparse—. ¡Kenma no muerdas a Taketora…!

Kuroo entonces se apresuraba en separar a esos dos gatos rabiosos, pero acababa siendo mojado en el proceso por Fukunaga —quien, además, llevaba largo rato riéndose solo.

—¡Lev, ya deja de tomar tanto refresco! —continuó tras ver al ruso zamparse una botella de coca cola él solo—. ¡Inuoka, tú deja de corretear tanto o te vas a cansar antes de la práctica…! ¡Shibayama!

—¡¿Sí?! —exclamó el más pequeño de todos tras dar un salto de susto. Llevaba temblando un rato en el rincón.

—¡Te pongo a cargo de Lev e Inuoka! ¡Tengo que vigilar a Kenma!

—¡Pero…! —quiso objetar Shibayama, pero Kuroo ya estaba trotando hasta los chicos de segundo.

Muchas veces, tratar con mocosos de preparatoria era una completa lata. Kuroo debió saberlo cuando aceptó ser capitán —pero prefirió ser un iluso esperanzado de que la cosa sería más simple y divertida. Que no tendría que preocuparse tanto de las responsabilidades como si fuera un adulto.

_Bueno_ , pensó para sí mismo. _Ya puedes ir practicando para dentro de unos meses._

Pensar que terminaría la preparatoria dentro de poco se podía sentir bastante agresivo y aterrador. Kuroo no tenía muy en claro que quería hacer de su vida. Usualmente, tampoco le importaba mucho. Él sabía que algo surgiría tarde o temprano. Tenía unas cuantas ideas sin definir… pero las ideas estaban allí.

Sin embargo, era en días caóticos como aquel que se daba cuenta que solo era un chico más entre sus compañeros.

Kuroo creció casi haciéndose cargo de Kenma, además de ser hijo único. En su familia no había tiempo para hacer el tonto. Ni tampoco con quien. Desde pequeño fue cargado de responsabilidades y rodeado de gustos de adultos mayores. Nunca se sintió como alguien muy juvenil.

Aunque Kuroo fuera alguien bromista y molesto, le costaba solo dejarse llevar y divertirse como si fuera uno más. Se había metido tanto, pero _tanto_ en ese papel de padre y capitán…

Se dejó caer contra una pared luego de que se aseguró que Kenma y Taketora no estuvieran peleando como en las viejas épocas. Desde que Kuroo adivinó que esos dos tenían sentimientos por el otro, las riñas infantiles habían regresado.

Escuchó una risita socarrona a su lado. Rodó los ojos sin siquiera tener que voltearse a descubrir de quién se trataba, pero luego lo hizo de todas maneras.

Yaku Morisuke se encontraba tirado a su lado, también, devorando una barra de chocolate como si fuera un balde de palomitas de maíz. Parecía estar disfrutando del caos.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —inquirió Yaku con una ceja arqueada mientras pelaba más el papel de su barrita de chocolate.

—Puedes decirlo en voz alta. Te concedo el honor —suspiró Kuroo—; no soy tan buen líder como exclamé a principio de año que lo sería.

Yaku, a su lado, arqueó una ceja confundido. Dio un gran mordisco de su comida.

—No pongas palabras que ni siquiera he pensado en mi boca —exclamó con las mejillas infladas por estar masticando. Le señaló con el chocolate–. ¡Me harás enojar!

—Siempre estás buscando algún motivo para burlarte de mí —Kuroo se cruzó de brazos como si no creyera nada de lo que Yaku decía—, estúpido enano.

—¿Debo recordarte _quién_ fue una de las personas que te votó como capitán, pedazo de alcornoque?

—Pues perdóname, Yakkun, por tener inseguridades algunas veces —gruñó—. No puedo ser siempre tan confiado como lo eres tú.

—Entonces deja de tener inseguridades —Yaku dijo como si fuera lo más simple del mundo—. No las tengas y ya.

Kuroo chasqueó la lengua sin decir mucho más. Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Cuando los alumnos del año anterior se graduaron, los que quedaban para pasar a tercero hacían una votación interna sobre quién sería el mejor capitán; y el segundo que tuviera más votos, sería su vice-capitán.

Kuroo ganó porque tanto Kai como Yaku le votaron; y Kai ganó como su vice-capitán gracias a que fue Kuroo quien le votó.

Se sintió un poco horrible cuando vio el pequeño brillo de tristeza que surcó por los ojos de Yaku al descubrir que nadie le había votado. Aun así, su compañero esbozó una sonrisa y felicitó a Kai por el logro; a Kuroo le dio una colleja y una amenaza de que lo hiciera bien o ya se enfrentaría a su furia.

Ahora le miraba, relajado, masticando su barra de chocolate. Observaba mientras el resto de sus compañeros de equipo entraban en caos, y Kai que todavía no llegaba a la práctica por estar en examen de historia.

Kuroo se sentía colapsado. Enterró la frente sobre las rodillas.

—Debimos votar por ti aquella vez —resopló—. Seguramente podrías controlarlos mejor que yo. ¡Eres el senpai demonio, después de todo!

Yaku le miró otra vez de soslayo. Dejó su barra de chocolate a un costado.

—Yo no quería ser capitán ni vice-capitán. Por algo te voté a ti, que sabía que votarías a Kai. Yo estoy perfectamente bien como estoy ahora —Yaku sonrió mientras se sacudía las manos—. Solo me tendrían respeto a base de amenazas.

Tanto Kuroo como Yaku sabían que eso no era del todo cierto. Todos sus compañeros admiraban y confiaban en Yaku, tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha.

Kuroo mismo confiaba en él más que en muchos otros del equipo. Aunque nunca supieras qué diablos haría Yaku, al menos sabías que no metería la pata.

Cuando Yaku Morisuke prometía algo… él siempre lo cumplía.

No necesitaba sufrir ansiedad de que hiciera alguna estupidez. Más que golpear a Lev, pero sabía que el ruso se lo buscaba más de una vez al día. No había mucho por hacer respecto a eso.

—Puede que piense que eres un estúpido, pero no creo que exista alguien que podría ser mejor capitán para todos nosotros. Realmente le haces honor a nuestro lema. Lograr conectar a las personas, me creas o no.

Kuroo se quedó en silencio pensando acerca del lema de su escuela. « _Conecten_ ». Pero, ¿qué podía conectar Kuroo si la cosa se ponía tan caótica incluso enfrente de sus narices?

—Este equipo se caería a pedazos si no fuera por ti, Kuroo —finalizó Yaku; descubrió que le estaba viendo fijamente con aquellos ojos castaños y enormes que poseía—. Creo que más de uno sigue aquí porque confía en lo lejos que puedes llevarnos.

Kuroo se quedó un momento en silencio. Poco a poco sentía que su cuerpo recobraba un poco de la antigua confianza que solía tener a menudo.

Sí, las cosas podían volverse locas en el gimnasio de Nekoma. Sí, estaba rodeado de un montón de niños que, a veces, realmente se comportaban como mocosos.

Pero puede que Yaku tuviera razón en lo que decía. A Kuroo le gustaba unir a la gente. No tenía problemas en presentar a dos personas que él mismo creía que podrían hacer buenas migas, ni tampoco en integrar a cualquiera que viera rumiando solo por los pasillos.

Quizás esa era su virtud. No es que él fuera un egocéntrico de mierda, _pero_ …

Sintió la mano de Yaku palmear en su rodilla desnuda. Kuroo trató de fingir que sus dedos endurecidos y magullados no le habían provocado una conmoción con su tacto. No era el día para pensar en esas cosas.

Yaku también empujó lo que quedaba de su barra de chocolate hasta el pecho de Kuroo. Esa era su manera de decirte que podías comértelo sin que te rompiera la cara por tocar sus cosas.

Se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo de los shorts. Puede que fuera pequeño, pero tenía la presencia de un titán cuando se acercaba a todos los demás.

—¡Oigan, ustedes! —masculló Yaku con confianza y seguridad—. ¡Más les vale que se pongan en fila para hacer lagartijas, que la última vez daban asco con sus rutinas de entrenamiento!

Kuroo escuchó un quejido colectivo. Incluso creyó ver la cabeza rubia de Kenma tratando de escabullirse hasta el baño, pero Taketora lo tomó por el cuello de la camiseta.

—¡Yaku-san! —rezongó Lev—. ¿Por qué tienes que ponerte siempre en modo madre? ¡Ni mi mamá me regaña tanto!

Una chispa asesina atravesó los grandes ojos de Yaku. Kuroo se obligó a no sonreír por lo que vendría.

—Vuelve a llamarme _madre_ , y vas a tener que salir gateando de lo mucho que te haré puré los talones.

Lev dejó escapar un chillido agudo. Yaku no le dio más importancia y continuó ladrando órdenes sobre mover el trasero si no querían que les quedara lo suficientemente flácido como para que rebotara en medio del partido.

Nadie opuso mucha resistencia. Nadie lo hacía cuando Yaku comenzaba a dar órdenes.

Kuroo supuso que de esa forma estaba bien. No siempre podía hacerse cargo de todo. Lo hacía todos los días, y la cosa podía ser abrumadora de vez en cuando. Yaku lo sabía, y era por eso que tomaba el control cuando los cimientos tambaleaban.

Todos necesitaban recargar energías. _Conectar_ a otros —y _con_ otros— era una tarea que hacía descargar su propia batería cada cierto tiempo. Un poco de _relax_ mientras observaba al resto de los gatitos sufrir bajo el yugo de Yaku Morisuke no venía nada mal.

Después tendría que pagárselo a Kenma con alguna partida de sus juegos en línea que tanto le gustaban. Pero supuso que eso podía hacerlo.

Kai llegó no mucho después. Entró tan refrescante y sonriente como siempre lo hacía, pero su mueca cambió a una de sorpresa cuando encontró a Yaku gritando a Lev que no fuera un bebé de pecho mientras le agregaba diez lagartijas a su rutina.

Fukunaga se rio, y Yaku le sumó veinte más solo por eso.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué el gimnasio se ha convertido en un infierno esta tarde? —inquirió Kai, curioso, tras llegar a su lado y dejarse caer también—. No tengo muchas energías para hacer lagartijas después de ese examen.

—Descuida —Kuroo sacó el pedacito de chocolate que quedaba dentro del envoltorio y también lo mordisqueó—, mientras no hagas enojar a la bestia, puede que tenga un poco de piedad contigo…

Casi como si hubiera sido invocado, Yaku giró la cabeza como una lechuza hasta donde Kuroo y Kai descansaban. Ambos dieron un respingo al sentir el fuego en sus ojos mientras eran juzgados por sus pecados.

—¿Qué hacen ahí tirados como si fueran dos princesas? ¿Se creen que por ser capitán y vice-capitán tienen pase especial? —masculló con las manos en la cintura—. ¡Pónganse a trabajar, vagos!

—Sí, Yaku —Kai rio y se puso rápidamente de pie—. ¡Solo estaba recuperándome del examen!

—Más te vale —El dedo acusador de Yaku y sus párpados entrecerrados hicieron que Kai saliera volando al vestidor para ponerse el uniforme—. ¡Tú!

Kuroo se señaló con su propio dedo mientras Yaku también lo hacía. Fingiría demencia un poco más hasta que su diablo personal fuera a sujetarlo del tobillo y lo arrastrara a hacer setenta lagartijas.

Esperó que Yaku dijera algo mientras apretaba los labios. Al final, el otro suspiró.

—Puedes quedarte ahí un rato más —dijo con seriedad, pero su tono era más suave—. Pero me debes treinta lagartijas y sesenta abdominales antes de que nos vayamos.

—¡Eh! —se quejó Lev; sus brazos temblorosos le hicieron caer sobre la colchoneta—. ¡Eso no se vale! ¡A mí me hiciste hacer sesenta abdominales solo como _calentamiento_!

—Y te haré hacer otras sesenta más antes de estirar como sigas berreando, quejica —Yaku palmeó las manos con fuerza—. ¡A trabajar, holgazanes! ¡Esas nacionales no se van a ganar con esos bracitos de gato bebé! ¡Conviértanse en verdaderos felinos cazadores!

El equipo volvió a rezongar por el cansancio. Nekomata y Naoi todavía no aparecían, pero Kuroo sabía que dejarían a Yaku hacer lo que quisiera con tal de que el equipo entrenara su resistencia física.

La mayoría dejaba a Yaku hacer lo que quería.

Es que rebozaba tanta confianza y seguridad que te hacía creer que todo podías lograrlo. Yaku siempre estaba tan convencido de sus propias acciones que Kuroo sentía que las suyas también podían alcanzar niveles tan altos.

Miró hacia todo el equipo con gran orgullo de lo que habían conseguido a lo largo de los años y los meses. Quizá Kuroo, Kai y Yaku ya no estarían el próximo año, pero estaba seguro que sus legados vivirían por siempre en Nekoma.

Y Kuroo también sabía que, pasara lo que pasara o cayera donde cayera, Yaku estaría allí para cubrirle las espaldas mientras buscaba fuerzas para volverse a levantar.


End file.
